The Mistake of the 123rd Year
by Sonanoka21093
Summary: Yukari wakes from some truely horrible dreams while hibernating, only to discover today is a very special day. Rated M for Yukari fooling around, as templates like that are forbidden. Reimu x Yukari Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: This will be taking place in the winter of Year 123 of Gensokyo (2008), shortly before subteranian anethism, and a few weeks after the reconstuction of the Hakurei Shrine. I _may _be using this for today's update. Not sure yet, honestly. 'Cause, well... I did all this in a single day, and it's like a double update in size!

The signs of winter blanketed the land, a light snow storm enveloping the scenery.

Evening, Home of the Yakumo family, Yukari's PoV:

I awoke with a start. ...That dream again... Night after night, dreams of horrible things happening kept me from my winter hibernarion. I might as well just stop trying for the night...

I get up, stretching my limbs, before walking over to see what day it was. Ohh? My, this would be the first time in a long time I've been awake for _this _day. Well, night. It was no longer day.

I hope to never see those dreams come true... they reminded me too much of ..._That _day... The last day that Miko drew breath.

I had felt I had failed her... Had I arived just a few minutes earlier I... No, I can't think like that.

I hopped into a border of dressed and un-dressed, followed by a gap leading to the Hakurei shrine.

* * *

Evening, Hakurei Shrine, Reimu's PoV:

Finally! finallyyy! I have a home again!

I began to hug my depressingly empty donation box, kissing it as one would a lover. ...Without tongue, however, as I'm no fan of splinters.

"My, my, I wasn't aware you were having an afair with the thing! No wonder you are so donation hungry..." ...Yukari...

"What do you want _now,_ Yukari?" I turned around, expecting to see the annoying hag, yet she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I felt hands over my eyes.

"Guess who~!" ...Didn't I _just _answer correctly?

"...Yukari..." I began to growl.

"My, you sure are a bright splash of joy on this lovely night, hmm?" I felt her breasts press into my back, as though she was taunting my own petite bust.

"...'Lovely,' you say? Seems rather boring, if you ask me..." Yukari giggled, crushing me against her in a hug.

"Really, now? Because I don't think I'd call your Birthday a very boring night!" Wait, how did she know it was my birthday...? _I _don't even know when I was born, not exactly, anyways. It doesn't help that I've seemingly stopped aging, due to my temendous amounts of holy power. ...Atleast, that's the only reason I could come up with.

"How the hell do you know if today is, or isn't...?" While I _did_ appreciate her giving the materials needed to fix the shrine, I wasn't about to play nice.

"27... My, it feels like only yesterday that you were born." Yukari ignored my question.

"Wait, how do you know how old I am, too...?" I tried to turn my head back, but the moment I did, I felt her kiss my cheek. "E-ehh? ! W-what was that for, you h-hag?" Yukari only smiled, brushing off the age comment like it was nothing.

I no longer felt her warm breasts against my back, as she had gotten off of me. ...I miss the warmth, it's quite chilly out.

"Come, it's cold out here. I'd rather you not catch a cold." ...She had to be up to something. She's never acted so... nice before.

"Ugh, fine..." I followed after her, closing the door behind me.

It was unexpectedly warm in here. Why was it warm?

"I got you a gift, you know. A heater, so you can stay healthy in these cold months with minimal effort." My eyes went wide. A gift from Yukari?

"...Are you feeling alright, Yukari?" I couldn't help but worry that something horrible was going on here. I would be happy if my intuition wasn't correct. It's not like it was 100% accurate. ...More like 98%...

"Hehe... Funny that you should ask, when I'm the one worried about _you._" Ehh? She's worried about... me? Nobody ever worries about me...

"And why, pray tell, would _you, _of all people, worry about _me_?" Yukari's expression turned to one of sadness, before reverting to normal.

"...Because you're alone here. You grew for the longest time without your ...mother. I _do_ worry about you, you know." Yukari's face was one of concern.

She fell into one of her gaps, before another popped her out at the table, with a bottle of fine Sake.

"Ohh, you want to drink, do you...?" I let out an exasperated sigh. Yukari was like a child at times. ...Okay, bad analogy, as children dont bring expensive bottles of Sake.

They bring _cheap _bottles of sake.

"Well, I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate than to drink." Yukari admited freely that she wasn't very good at this sort of thing.

"Fine, fine, but I don't know where the new cups..." Suddenly a pair of sake dishes popped from a pair of gaps, which looked rather happy. ...The eyes within the gaps, that is. "...are. ...You know, I wish I could do such conveniant things. Such a time saver." Yukari giggled at my odd compliment on her gapping.

"My, I could always show you how to do such things, some time!" Ehh?

"...Yeah, right. That's something only Youkai can learn, and you know it." I huffed at her for teasing me with such a thing.

"Ohh, right, I suppose that's true~! You're so strong, I do forget that you are human at times." Yukari smiled, giving me a strange compliment.

"Err... Well, I suppose I can forgive such an... odd mistake." I honestly couldn't feel more awkward over such a thing. Was it an insult, or was it a compliment...?

Yukari laughed, and filled the sake dishes.

"Ohh, it was just a joke... Lighten up, Reimu!" That grin of hers was oddly infectious, I couldn't help but grin back.

"Anyways... Umm... Thank you for all you've done for me, Yukari." It was high time I actually give thanks to the hag. She helped me in so many ways, and so many times. She deserved, at the very least, to be shown that she was appreciated for it.

I downed the dish of sake in one go, before filling it back up, and downing it again. This sake was pretty good!

"Hmm... You're welcome, birthday girl. I'd celebrate with you more offten, but I'm usually asleep this time of year." Yukari looked into her sake dish saddly, before sipping a bit of the contents into her mouth.

"No, no, it's fine, really. Heck, you're the only one who's ever done such a thing for me... I've never had a birthday before now I don't think." Yukari smiled at this. Reimu _had _had a few birthdays, however, she was the one who threw them. Yukari remembered fondly Reimu's childhood. She wasn't about to leave such an important child to die, so she had taken it upon herself to raise the little bundle of joy.

Once more, Yukari began to down some sake, before refilling both dishes.

"...Yeah..." Yukari had a rather sad look upon her face. I wonder why?

"You okay?" I couldn't help but worry over seeing such a normally cheerfull Youkai looking as she did.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yukari's smile returned, though it looked... fake, somehow

Yukari couldn't help but feel a bit torn up inside. She had been planning to tell the girl, but could never bring herself to say the words. The fear of Reimu hating her over hiding such a thing for all these years had kept her lips tightly sealed. Plus, eventually she would be forced to tell her anyways.

"...Well, you don't look it." Might as well be blunt, see where that takes me.

Yukari was silent a moment, before she grabbed the whole bottle of sake and began to chug it down. The bottle how half drained, she slammed it down on the table, before wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Fine... I've been trying to think of a time to tell you for... well, ever since you met me on that day, and we fought... 5 years ago, was it? This simply gives me an excuse to tell you." Yukari's face was a bit flushed from the sake, but quite serious.

"Yes? What is it, Yukari?" It must be a rather important bit of information, so I'll just let her tell it.

Yukari snapped her fingers, which caused me to raise a brow.

"I raised you, Reimu. From the day you were born, I took care of you. It was up untill you were... hmm... I suppose you were 10 when I sealed those memories, and left you to your own devices." At first I didn't believe her, and was about to state my disagreement, but memories that had been sealed suddenly flooded my mind.

"I... Yeah..." I was dumbfounded. I was... raised by Yukari? I couldn't come up with a counter to it, as 10 years of once altered memories were restored to their previous state.

We continued drinking, an air of awkwardness between us. ...This was alot to take in.

This continued on for another hour, before Yukari had become _quite _drunk, and I had a bit of a buzz going. Downing half the bottle had really taken its toll on Yukari.

"Hey, Yu-" I began to speak, but noticed that Yukari had passed out.

"...What am I going to do with you...?" I let out a sigh. Seriously, what _was_ I to do with her? I only owned a single Futon.

"Well, as she's unconcious, it should be safe enough to share, right...?" How wrong I was. How very wrong.

* * *

Midnight, Hakurei Shrine, Reimu's PoV:

I felt something warm and slightly moist pressing against my lips.

Before long a long wet tongue snaked its way into my mouth, playing with my own.

Ehh? Who's kissing me...?

I eased my eyes open, seeing a pair of lust filled purple eyes looking in my own.

"Y-Yukahi...?" My words we slured by the presence of her tongue.

"Miko~!" Ehh...? Why is she calling me by what I am?

I didn't know, but I was the spitting image of Hakurei Miko, who Yukari had had a crush on but had never gotten a chance to confess to. Before she had a chance to tell her, Miko had died, murdered by her own sister, Mima.

"I-iheot, geh ohf oh me...!" I managed to pry Yukari off of me, and pinned her below me.

"I love yous, Miko! Letsh... shtart a family!" Her breath was fouled by the stench of sake. Obviously, she wasn't in her right mind.

I suddenly found myself falling through a gap, along with Yukari, and landing on my back, now being pinned by the Sukima, who had reversed our positions.

"Stop, Yukari!" Yukari began to lick her lips hungrily, before she began to lick at my neck, planting kisses here and there. I couldn't help but shiver.

"My cute, cute, Miko~!" Yukari began to nibble at the nape of my neck, causing me to gasp.

"Y-Yukari... Stop..." My resistance was weakening with every second. It was like she was draining my strength with every lick, kiss, and nip. The more it went on, the less I felt that I even wanted her to stop.

"Mmm... Struggle more..." Yukari pulled away, looking over my body. With a grin, she passed us through a border of dressed and un-dressed, causing my sarashi and bloomers to vanish, as well as her bra and panties.

I couldn't help but stare at those huge breasts of hers with jealousy.

"Ohh...? My, Miko'sh int... intereshted in my breashtsh... Here~!" I suddenly had a face full of breast, a pair of hardened nipple pressing into either cheek. Yukari had long since become excited, as she thought she was messing around with her long dead crush.

"Qu-quit it...!" My face was covered in a bright blush, as I attempted to maneuver the breasts from my face. Rather difficult, honestly, as the things were rather heavy!

"Huhuhu... Now you're... mine..." A shock went down my spine.

I felt her teeth digging into the nape of my neck, her face reaching me through a gap. What? Was she going to eat me? !

"Y-Yukari? ! Don't you dare try and e-eat me!" I knew that she had held back every time whe had happened to fight. I also knew that she could easily do whatever she wanted with me, if she _really_ wanted to. She was pretty much the only Youkai around that I was cautious of, as such. Well, and Flandre, but that was because she couldn't fully control herself.

"Ehehe, silly Miko. I was only marking my mate~!" Ehh? Wait, m-marking me as in... eep!

I suddenly felt Yukari begin to lick at the wound, as if trying to banish the pain from my mind. ...Or, maybe just to distract me from her hand that had let go of my arms, and was now lightly brushing against the nub on my left breast. Why did it... feel so good...?

"N-nmm... St- ahh... Quit iiit..." All of this teasing was starting to get to me, my mucles feeling like rubber. my loins were now aching for more, and from the rate things were going, I wouldn't be given attention of that sort for awhile still.

"But you look sho cute~!" Doing these things with Yukari was sounding more and more enjoyable in my head, my reasoning skills starting to erode.

I felt her begin to kiss her way down to one of my nipple, circling her toungue around it untill I squirmed, before biting down gently, causing me to moan softly.

"N- Stop t-teasing me..." I was panting like mad, unable to contain myself much longer. I wanted to feel good, no, I _needed _to feel good. I felt I was going mad, all because of the teasing I was recieving.

"Ohh~? Wasn't... wasn't little Miko _just _saying I should shtop...?" Yukari got a sort of pleasure from watching me squirm, or so it seemed.

I felt a hand brushing against my inner thigh, which caused me to jump.

"B-but... You kept teasing me and... a-and now I'm..." I couldn't bring myself to say how much I had started to desire this.

"You're what, Miko?" Yukari wore a gentle smile, but she could hardly contain herself at how cute I was just now.

"I... I-I'm... I'm all wet, and I-it won't stop aching..." Yukari's nose began to leak blood, but a gap opened in her nostril, halting the flow.

_"M-Master, there's blood leaking from the ceiling! I'm scared!" _

_"Cheeeeeeeen!"_

"And, what would 'it' be, Miko?" Why does she keep calling me such a thing...? I have a name, you know!

"Uuu... M-my..." I looked down, mortified at what she was forcing me to say. "...My pussy..." My face was as bright as an apple.

"My, what language!" Yukari had begun to stop sluring her words, could it be that she was sobering up, if only just a bit?

Before I could protest, she began to kiss her way down my body, pausing to circle my belly botton. I couldn't help but pant and squirm the whole way down, untill she had reached her destination.

I couldn't help but quiver, afraid of such a thing. While I had masturbated here and there... This world of pleasure that Yukari was introducing me to rather suddenly was still alien to me. I couldn't just go in, danmaku flying, like how I solve other problems. I'd never done such things before with anyone, human, or otherwise. Though, with all the Youkai around me, it was rather inevitable that my first would be something not so human. But, Yukari? I hadn't even considered her for such a thing... Though, I suppose I hadn't considered _anyone, _honestly.

The moment she kissed my little bean, I went stiff a moment. This feeling was... wow.

A gap began to lift my lower body, so that she could slip her arms under my rear and hold me by the hips.

I felt her tongue trailing across my inner thigh, lighter than a feather, causing me to gasp in pleasure.

I brought a hand to my mouth, biting at my knuckle in pleasure. I bucked my hips lightly, wanting to feel more, and Yukari was all too happy to do as my indication begged of her.

To start with, she licked my entire womanhood from back to front, before stopping at my sensative little bean, which was as hard as a pebble. I moaned quietly, enjoying the sensation of her tongue, before she nibbled on it lightly, causing my hips to buck.

"Y-Yukari... Tha-that hurt...!" While that had hurt some, the sensation was... incredible, to say the very least.

She said nothing, but began to swirl her tongue as slow as can be around my clitoris, while sucking gently. This pleasure was sending me into a state of exctacy, causing me to quickly approach orgasm.

"I-I'm... c-comming...!" My thighs closed together hard, but Yukari didn't seem to mind, inserting a finger into my trembling hole, and matching the same rythme as her mouth. I threw my head back, as my orgasm crashed over me, swallowing me whole into a world of bliss.

Yukari switched what she was doing, and began to tongue my insides while gently rubbing my little nub in a circular motion.

My whole body was quivering in pleasure, my mind in another world, but still feeling every amplified bit of pleasure I was receiving.

"Mmm, yuhre soh tahshty!" Yukari seemed to be enjoying herself, while I couldn't help but lay there panting.

That had to be the single most powerful orgasm I'd ever had, and I felt like I just might pass out.

In fact, I did just that.

Cirno's PoV:

Wow! That was quite the battle! Yukari sure showed Reimu who's boss, didn't she...? That was quite the... crotch lock...? Anyways, she's awesome! Maybe I should try crotch locking the Black-white next time we fight!

* * *

"Chin~! Chi-" The usual early morning wake-up call was interupted by a certain hungry ghost, doing what she did best.

Morning, Hakurei shrine, Yukari's PoV:

Ugh... What happened last night...?

...Why does my mouth taste like womanly nectar?

I looked to my side, seeing a rather content Reimu, who was in nothing but her birthday suit. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened, as our clothes were missing.

I must have made a horrible, horrible choice while drunk...

Just then, the ground began to shake, knocking the contented Reimu from her happy dreams of money and food.

"W-what..." Reimu looked about, before realising that somthing was off. "...Earthquake?" Her face turned to horror. She expected the shrine to soon collapse, as it was rather prone to doing such things.

I sighed, steadying the shrine with my border manipulation. A rather simple task, for one such as I.

"Mmn... The air is heavy with fairy activity... I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say that we have another Inci-" Just then, an explosion sounded, followed by the rushing of water. "...Another incident on our hands." Reimu ran outside, worried about the explosion.

Have to time this juuust right. Aaaand... There! Good, Reimu ran through a border of dressed and un-dressed! A good thing, too, as Aya was outside.

"Ahh, my yard! It's r- hey, is that a hot spring?" I couldn't help but giggle over the comotion that Reimu was causing.

It seemed that today would be quite interesting indeed!


End file.
